Blank Note
by reminiscent-afterthought
Summary: [DF AU, DN post] It won't hurt anyone if you don't write their name in it...right? A different tale with the same beginning but a different end. And Near, or L, really should have seen it coming.
1. 01-05

**A/N: **This is a collection of 50 drabbles which read sequentially in a fic style (which if you've read The Curse of the Cat or Skittles, you'll be familiar with). So instead of chapters which link, these are just scenes that following continuously in the same time frame. Can contain flashbacks, but it'll be obvious when they do that. I say drabbles, but I consider that to be anything under 1000 words.

This is far more concise than _The Curse of the Cat_. This is because firstly I use that one to expand friendships/relationships like the Fruits Basket manga does in a sense. Death Note itself is far more succinct. Secondly because I'm using a 50 prompt list as opposed to a 200 prompt list (related to the first reason).

Five drabbles per chapter again. So ten chapters this time around. Four are done with the fifth in progress.

Uniforms are the same as the ones worn by Amara and Michelle (and Hotaru) in Sailor Moon.

Enjoy.

* * *

_**Blank Note**_

* * *

**01. Truth**

Koji wasn't accustomed to falling into the realms of fantasy; that was his brother's forte, although he could never be sure whether Koichi saw or simply imagined the images in his mind before transferring them onto a physical medium.

Regardless, _he_ wasn't privy to seeing things other than as they appeared…nor looking too far into them and warping perception. So when he saw a black notebook fall from the roof, a hallucination was the last possibility in his mind.

Actually, he didn't think much on the occurrence at all, though it was mildly interesting to see a break in the perfect artificial lawn, painted with a solid uniform green. The same green the girls' pleated skirts and ties and boys' slacks sprouted – juxtaposed with their white blouses or shirts and everything else maroon. But such childish imprints were hardly of consequence in the larger world; the black was a single speck doing little to an infinite spread of monotony.

It was only when he passed the exact spot later that day, on his way to a new and equally mundane location, that he spared it more than a glance and a fleeting thought.

It was the truth, sad and simple, that a little dot on a canvas didn't paint a world. Nor did a little black book laying inconspicuously on the plastic the laws of physics, the laws of math: the laws of reality.

It was human nature though that defined curiosity: a thing that seemed at times out of balance with the laws of the world. And as such, it was curiosity, not reason, which prompted him to take the book and, instead of driving it out of his mind – throwing it in the bin like the discard it was – delve further into its pages.

* * *

**02. Accept**

It wasn't a particularly welcome sense of déjà vu, Ryuk felt, as he watched a student pick up the notebook he had dropped in the human world. Boredom had settled in after Light's death, and while the aftermaths unfold had kept him entertained for a time, for a Shinigami such times had moved so quickly that it wasn't long before the world was almost the same as it had been before Kira's intervention – people no longer danced before the grave of Light Yagami for their God. Very few still spoke his name; he had become little more than a legend, a myth. Even L – "Nate Rivers" was the name that hovered above his head – was absorbed in his new role and had left behind the circumstances that had placed him in that seat.

But having a complete repeat would be no fun at all. In retrospect he should have avoided schools altogether to avoid a replay – or avoided Japan. Sadly, he had little control as to what areas of the Earth he had access to. There weren't many portals free; they hadn't exactly been designed for convenience.

Well…they had. For different purposes. And he was an impatient Shinigami. He hadn't counted on déjà vu though.

He took a closer look at the boy. Actually, it might not be, he mused, a repeat performance after all. That buy was subtly different, and it would certainly be interesting to see how that affected things.

He'd watch for a few more days. Then he'd drop by to visit.

* * *

**03. Chain**

He read the odd book from cover to cover – and there was a surprising amount of reading involved in examining the blank note. The note pages themselves were clear save the faint lines traced vertical and evenly spaced, if a little further apart than most exercise books in their era. But the covers presented an inordinate amount of detail for a bit of cardboard binding the note together.

And in English. All in English. But he managed to read it all, though it took more time than he would have liked. And he had to admit he was impressed with the care one had put into it. Not a practical joke he fathomed; it was too careful, too meticulous, and when he tore a page he found the book not lacking thereafter.

So he slipped the page into a draw and looked at the book again.

'So anyone whose name I write in this dies?' That, he was sceptical about. It defied logic, being able to kill with ink alone. Sure, there were tales and beliefs about Gods or their Shinigami writing down the names of those to die, but he didn't believe in either of those things. There was no concrete evidence of them.

It was another way he was so very different from his brother.

He contemplated writing a name in it, a scientific experiment. Most likely, it wouldn't work. Perhaps it was a replica for what one believed would be a Shinigami's book. Now that he thought about it, a "Death Note" was a good name for such a book. But the slightest possibility that he could be correct stopped him: the possibility of killing someone in order to test out a book…

In the end, he shut it in his drawer as well. Until…

'Aren't you going to use the Note?'

He turned to glare at the other, a man in a rather gruesome outfit.

'How did you get in here?' he asked coldly. 'And what exactly are you wearing?'

'I floated through the roof,' the other responded. 'And I'm wearing what I always wear.' He looked down at himself. 'Why, is something wrong with it?'

'If you prefer being a fashion disaster.' Koji turned his back to the other and returned his attention to the desk, removing his math homework from the pile.

'You know,' the other said conversationally. 'It doesn't matter whether you use the Note or not; your life is still in my hands because you picked up my Note. The one I dropped, being bored and all, hoping for some entertainment. The only thing is, if you _don't_ use it, things would get rather boring and I'll have to kill you quite soon. Days maybe…if you're lucky.'

The odd man grinned, a sharp grinned and Koji turned on his desk chair with a scathing look. 'Who are you to walk in here and threaten me?' he asked coolly.

'Weren't you listening kid?' The other wagged a talon finger at him. 'I didn't _walk_, I floated through the roof.' He drifted a few feet off the ground to prove it.

Koji looked at him closely; he was sure nothing in his room would allow such a performance.

'What are you?' he scoffed. 'A Shinigami?'

'You were rather slow,' the other replied. 'Ryuk's the name, and yes. Being a Shinigami's my trade.'

'How do I know you're not an illusion?'

The shinigami rolled his eyes. 'I could write your name now…but you're proving to be interesting so that wouldn't be any fun. So here's the deal. You keep that Death Note. You use it for whatever you want, and when I get bored, I'll write your name in here –' He knelt down and drew out a second book, identical looking. 'And you'll go into nothing.'

'Again, how do I know you're not an illusion?' The boy didn't appear phased at all.

Ryuk grinned again: a shark's grin. 'I'm a fan of apples you know. I hope you don't mind me grabbing a snack before I leave.'

He made to fade out the door. The scraping of a chair against wood made him stop for the tiniest moments.

'Does the Death Note…really kill?'

Ryuk turned, expression unchanging. 'Well, you'll just have to find that out, won't you? But isn't there anyone you think deserves death?'

Koji wished he'd never seen the notebook fall from that window. Wished he'd never picked it up…or that someone else had before him. For with those words that black book would burn a hole into his desk like stolen notes burnt in a thief's pocket.

Except he wasn't a thief, because the other had abandoned it of his – or its – own free will. And now…it was up to him what to do with it.

As for the question…the answer was yes. There were people he could think of that, in his view at least, deserved death. But by logic's rules that was a natural instinct; it was only when one raised the weapon and snuffed out the book of life that they became a murderer.

But what sort of life did it have to be? Because without restriction every living creature on the earth was a murderer.

* * *

**04. Save**

Koji found his brother downstairs, inspecting the fruits basket.

'What are you doing?' he asked.

'Wondering if the God of Death likes apples,' came the reply. He held up the apple in validation; there was a rather large chunk missing, but the imprints left behind did not resemble a human's jaw in the least. In any case, it was only the pair of them home and neither one of them had a mouth big enough for that.

Koji had to wonder if his father even did.

'No,' Koichi answered as though reading his mind…but maybe it had simply been the other's expression.

'Do I want to know how you know that?' the younger twin asked dryly.

'I draw enough,' the other shrugged, which was true. With years of experience and being a student at a private school that specialised in manga and anime style art and his natural talent, he was probably correct in his speculation as well.

Unlike Koji who went to an academically orientated private school. One that specialised in the science field.

'It would make sense,' Koichi continued. 'The garden of Eden is said to be full of apples: the forbidden fruit.'

Koji shook his head, remembering the one who claimed to be a shinigami – standing in a corner of a kitchen and laughing at him! He gaped. Koichi looked at him curiously.

'You look like you've seen a ghost,' he said bluntly.

Koji closed his eyes, cursed the shinigami his brother's perceptiveness, and denied it.

'Who believes in ghosts anyway?' he scoffed. 'I mean, what physical basis is there for them?'

'Things that can't be explained,' the elder twin replied innocently. 'Anything caused by some force we cannot see can be called a "ghost".'

He took the fruit knife and sliced the bitten fruit off.

Koji grimaced at that.

'There's no sense throwing away the whole apple,' Koichi pointed out. However, he did wash it under the tap before dividing it into further slices and peeling the skin.

If he noticed he ate less slices than he cut, he didn't say anything. It was possible he hadn't noticed though as Koji handed him a second apple to prepare, and the slices were small enough to lose count.

Koji however could see the apple-loving Shinigami enjoying a snack with them – or rather, stealing them away to munch on in a different location. He little theft was only saved by the fact that the elder twin apparently couldn't see him.

Which was…a surprise; the apples failed to accommodate though, as between the three of them, they were quickly devoured.

Koichi made to stand and take the empty plate.

'Koichi?'

The elder twin blinked at him.

'Do you think…someone has the right to kill another?'

Koichi set the plate down again. 'Depends on what you mean by killing,' he responded after a moment's thought. 'You can take a person's life – who can really stop that process – but you can only have the right to do that if there is a reason behind it. To keep the balance of life, it goes to reason you also need to be able to restore life to someone else.'

'But the dead don't come back to life.'

'You're talking about the physical sense,' Koichi pointed out, picking the plate up again and running a finger in circles around the base. 'If you think about life and death in a metaphorical sense, for example someone who has lost all purpose in life. If you give them a new purpose then in essence you're giving them life. In the same way, if you destroy the hope or dream that defines a person's life, in effect you are killing them, even though in both instances the body is alive. And what about people who are comatose? Brain dead? Would you consider them, in a metaphorical sense, to be dead or alive?' The gaze drifted to the ceiling.

Koji remained silent.

'Why ask?'

The younger twin blinked in confusion. 'Do you mean why –?'

'No.' Koichi shook his head and stood. 'Why ask at all? What I think shouldn't matter to you.'

He left for the kitchen, picking up the knife along the way.

* * *

**05. Ring**

Koji decided as he picked up the phone that he would be leaving it off the hook once the person on the other line hung up. The phone had been ringing all day, but not one of those calls had been for him or his brother. Anyone after Koichi knew well enough though he'd be far more likely to respond to an email, except the group with which he was working on a manga serial, whom he would converse with through internet chat. Sometimes, he would talk aloud when he typed, but only around Koji and alone (or so it was presumed). Most other people couldn't get a word out of him. In his school it didn't matter though; no-one needed to talk to hand in portfolios, get the information to do sketches for anime series designed of manga books (and for the advanced students the chance to create manga of their own on the sidelines) and attend fine tuning classes in lecture format.

It was actually one of the few things that Koichi was passionate about, and Koji was one of the few people who got to hear that. Their mother was another, but their parents were divorced and Tomoko was currently alone in the apartment she normally shared with her elder son. It was only because the school was so far away from Kyoto that he was staying with them in the first place, but Koji, despite being initially against the idea (having not even known he had a brother at the time), found himself quickly warming up to the idea. Satomi appeared to have no problems at all…or showed none. In fact, she was pleased as the elder twin's arrival in the household had somehow gotten the younger twin talking more to her as well.

The problem was their relationship with their father. Or lack thereof.

Kousei worked heavy hours and so was barely home, making it very difficult for Koji to get the entire story out of him and very easy to lay blame. And it didn't help matters that Koichi seemed to avoid both adults.

Actually, he had tried to avoid Koji as well, but that had proven impossible as he evidently wanted to get to know the other as well. So it had turned into a game of dancing around one another until it had collapsed. Actually, it had been Koichi who had collapsed, managing to slip and fall down the staircase outside his bedroom when he emerged suddenly and consequently wind up with a concussion.

So they got along…relatively well. It wasn't the perfect relationship; they were close but it wasn't, if his classmates' complaints about their siblings held any stock, a regular sibling relationship. Perhaps it was because Koichi could never call the place his home. Perhaps it was because he simply did not talk to anyone else (except his mother but that was by phone for the last month or so).

However Koichi flat out refused to pick _up_ a phone call, because there was simply no telling who it was, even with call recognition. And so that left Koji to do so, and he was none-too-pleased to have to deal with business calls referring to his father, particularly with a cacking Shinigami in the corner.

'Shut up,' he said irritably, forgetting momentarily he had actually lifted the receiver and so the person on the other line could hear him.

'Honestly,' Takuya's voice replied. 'I haven't said anything yet.'

Should he be relieved? Somehow, Koji wasn't so sure. If nothing else though, Takuya was a brilliant distraction.

Of course, it helped that Ryuk wasn't around to bother him about the Death Note. _He_ was bothering himself enough.


	2. 06-10

**A/N: **Okay, some of these were longer than I thought. Namely no. 10.

* * *

**_Blank Note_**

* * *

**06. Cat**

Koji was more of a dog person, but he had nothing against cats. Their behavioural mannerisms were fascinating: the way they reacted with their environment on instinct alone and proving to be more reasonable than humanity with all their superior brainpower and free will. Dogs did the same, but there was something more subtle in the cat; it was difficult to attribute things to a size hierarchy as, except for the zoo, all cats found in Japan were a good deal smaller than their assailants.

It was natural; the strong assaulted the weak. It was all too common to come across a beaten stack of bones and fur discarded in a corner, passed by most without notice…and the majority of those who did see did not grant it a second glance. For some reason, such sights reminded him of his brother; it was a perfectly reasonable metaphor in a sense, if rather despondent…and harsh. The difference was perhaps that he was making a name, a reputation, some sort of footprint for himself – but then, most cats found on the street touched someone's heart at some point or other, be that a human or another animal.

What he was observing at that point though was another difference: the cat was still alive, but judging from the situation death wasn't too far for it.

Watching something was always different to simply observing its after-effects. His feet had stopped without conscious thought; waiting, poising…

'Cute cat, ain't it?' Ryuk remarked. 'Aren't you going to do something?'

Koji didn't move, didn't speak. The Shinigami had, upon proving its existence, turned into a rather annoying stalker within minutes, nagging him constantly about the book he had locked away safely in his desk until self-resolve crumbled. It was now in his bookbag; he still hadn't brought himself to write in it even though pen had come close to paper several times. It was always the mind verses heart debate, heart achieving victory while mind reasoned the conclusion: actively taking lives was not a process of maintaining the hierarchical natural order but rather disrupting it. Wars, massacres…they all serves as proof of the fact.

. It was the way things worked, and h had to accept it; rather, he always had _had_ to, being as powerless as any other to change that. But that passivity brought about consequences: he barely got to see his own birthmother for one, but he hardly saw how a Shinigami's notebook would assist with that.

On the other hand, there were other things that culd be – selfishly avoided. Like dying for instance: he could see the Shinigami was serious. His eyes and smirk were mocking, tone teasing with cleverly timed comments that grated at his self-control.

And Ryuk was evidently easily bored, because he brought up his threat again – within twelve hours of dropping the first bombshell. The notebook glared in his hand; survival of the fittest had never seemed so frigid and cold. There was no reason involved; the only thing of higher intellect that impinged was the concept of free will, the ability to do things outside of necessity. It boiled down to the greatest instinct of any living creature: to survive.

A knife flashed up; in a split second, he recognised the face, the woman with ragged curls flying wild. One of his father's clients; she'd lost a case on account that prosecution had been labelled clinically insane and thus avoiding jail for assault.

Perhaps it was a flaw in the system, ignoring the mental state of the victim.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw a pen being raised. His mind froze at that; reason – reason had no place in matters of life and death. His own bag fell from his shoulder, notebook and a mechanical pencil conveniently rolling to his feet. Easy to pick up, easy to write with no time to think.

* * *

**07. Name **

Koji was…numb. There was no other way to describe it. Somehow, he had been expecting something more…dramatic. But the woman had dropped to the ground and was dead, but no-one would know. No-one would think it strange someone taking a nap under a tree's shade, until someone would come over and check on her and discover no signs of life.

A heart attack, come and gone and leaving no physical evidence save that of a natural death.

And he…he had been expecting to feel something…else. Instead, his body simply felt cold, as if an ice block had snuck in and removing something stiff from his chest. The sensation was just enough to make him shiver a tad in the Autumn breeze and back away…calmly, not recoiling in uncontrolled terror at the smell of death.

But humans were not as attuned to the scents of the world as animals were. But their memories, their minds, were of a different sort. They had emotions like guilt, regret…paranoia. Animals sensed danger and fled or fought it. Two options: a simple dimer. Humans jumped at shadows and smiled in the face of a snake.

Animals went in a straight path. Humans made webs within webs, creating a nest of twists and turns until one could only continue on, even with the knowledge that their actions had long since spiralled out of control.

And it was like that the pages of the Death Note slowly filled with names, and something in his mind, and perhaps his heart as well, slowly broke apart.

* * *

**08. Rain **

'It would be raining the day Koji finally invites us all to his house,' Takuya grumbled, huddling under the shade of the overhang while Tommy rung the bell.

The 'dinging' sound echoed, followed by nothing. Takuya abandoned the temporary shelter and rung the doorbell again.

This time, they got an answer. 'I'm coming already.'

The brunet giggled at the annoyance in his best friend's tone, then blinked in surprise as someone suddenly opened the door and shoved a pile of towels into his arms. A short-haired, blue-eyed someone who could so easily have been mistaken for Koji after a hair-cut if it hadn't been for the darker eyes and the...well, he could only describe the demeanor as being less assuming. If he had met the boy in school or around the district, chances were he would not have given him a second thought.

'Koji's being overly shy,' Zoe giggled, rubbing her arms in an attempt to settle the goosebumps on her skin. 'If a little rude, leaving us to invite ourselves in.'

Koji appeared at the top of the staircase at that point, proving her wrong as he had his usual ponytail of hair and was dressed that matched each other far better...but also came off more formal-looking.

Koji, for his part, noted the open door and the towels and muttered for them to come in and dry off before disappearing through a doorway. A brief and muttered conversation later he returned with robes they could change into and all but shoved Zoe into the study.

But they were all dry and warm soon enough and their clothes were drying by the heater after their encounter with an unexpected monsoon. And they were sitting around the living room with the TV blaring in the background.

'Hmm, I thought the Kira guy was far gone.' JP gave the screen an odd look as the reporter babbled of "unexplainable" deaths spreading from Shinjuku. "Spread" as in only a few, barely to consider if Kira's legacy hadn't remained.

'Shinjuku?' Tommy repeated. 'That's not far at all.'

'Speak for yourself,' Zoe muttered, pulling her robe more firmly around her. 'I _live_ in Shinjuku.'

Koji snorted and switched the channel. Soccer came on. 'They'll blame any death that can't be explained on Kira. He's pretty much nothing but an urban legend at this point.'

'Says the master analyst,' Takuya joked.

'But Koji's got a point,' JP said. 'Tommy might've been too young to remember but you rest all recall that widestream panic. And when Kira suddenly vanishes off the face of the planet and within a couple of years crime rates are back to normal and he's practically a children's bedtime tale.'

'On a wide scale, Kira accomplished nothing,' Zoe surmised. 'But you have to wonder what happened to all the people closely involved. And his family and friends? I mean, it's so...well, sad in a sense. If your child started murdering like that –'

'You can't sympathise with that until you _have_ a mass murderer as a child,' Koji interrupted, a tad snappishly, standing thereafter. 'Let's go eat.'

Silence followed him out of the living room, but his voice floated back soonafter. 'I'm _not_ sick Ni-san.'

To others understood the statement when they found four plates and small bowls for rice set out at places on the table, with the fifth only containing a medium sized bowl of soup.

* * *

**09. Laundry**

The sound of paper scrunching made Koji check his pockets once again. The carefully searching fingers however found nothing in their depths, and it took him a moment to realise the sound had come from the cloth tag and not a scrap of Death Note he had left lying around.

He sighed, closed his eyes and counted to ten.

_I really need to stop doing this._

'Something wrong?' Ryuk asked curiously.

'Just go get an apple and shut up,' the black-haired teen snapped back.

'Well, your parents are down there, but if you insist –'

The Shinigami made to float through the wall.

'No,' Koji snapped, half-freezing at what his parents would think if an apple floated away from the fruit bowl before their very eyes. 'Just…just shut up.'

Ryuk cackled. 'You know,' he said conversationally. 'I changed my mind about you. You _are_ entertaining.'

That was a small relief.

He hurriedly went threw the pants into the machine before searching the pockets of his jacket. Ryuk watched, silently finishing his statement. _I have a feeling though I'm going to get bored of you a whole lot quicker._

Maybe it was because the world had shrunk. Or maybe it was the boy himself thinking smaller than Light.

Either way, it would be entertaining while it lasted, and he intended to savour every bite.

'About my apple..?'

'Shut _up_!'

* * *

**10. Umbrella**

The news blared on the laptop screen and Koji watched it silently, form somewhat tense. _Perhaps_, he thought, _the couch downstairs would have been more comfortable_. He could have enjoyed the wide-screen television in the living room. He felt however he needed to see the next article alone…or rather, the sensation of watching such things with other people was enough to make him seriously uncomfortable.

'…and world famous detective L has been called in…'

Blue eyes stared unblinkingly at the screen.

'…a copycat Kira…or perhaps Kira was never dead after all. But this new wave of deaths have only struck of Tokyo's 12 district wards, making people wonder if this is a devastating but small-scale attempt to revive the legend of Kira or Kira himself simply regaining his second wind…'

'Second wind?' Koichi's voice suddenly spoke up from behind, prompting Koji to jump and consequently bump his shins under the desk.

'You could apologise,' the younger twin grumbled a as the screen shifted to weather reports, a small umbrella suggesting there was a forecast of rain.

Koichi gave him a look that clearly spelt: 'what for?'

'Why are you sneaking in here anyway?'

'I was wondering what you thought of Kira,' the elder twin replied.

'Geeze.' Koji did his best to keep his voice level. 'No-one speaks about him for years, and then Tokyo' in n uproar and Kira's name's on everyone's tongue after a few unexplainable deaths.' Inside, his heart was pounding at those words.

''Kira' was just a name given to one who uses a Death Note to kill,' was the explanation the other gave, as though that somehow explained everything.

Which it might have, if Koji's train of thought hadn't frozen on "Death Note."

'Death Note?' he repeated, a tad faintly.

'Teruo,' Koichi responded.

'Uhh…' Sometimes, Koji wished his brother would afford a little more information than was strictly necessary. It did however hold its own appeal; it was rather like solving a math problem directly rather than weeding through words. There were times though where he would rather not have to think.

'Teruo…' Teruo was one of Koichi's classmates, and on top of that one of his group members. If memory served him correctly, he was also very good at getting his hands on information that wasn't normally accessible to the public, so when coupled with Koichi's uncanny ability to see things in a different light and therefore put puzzles together in a convincing manner even while lacking all the necessary pieces, along with the third member of their team and her aptitude to dialogue (which not only assisted in portraying ideas more clearly than the two boys would manage on their own but also in doing the talking whenever it was needed).

Although such group dynamics didn't exact encourage any of them to change.

'Don't tell me you guys were assigned Kira as your group assignment.' If that wound up going public – and from that team it was a possibility in the near future – Kira would go from being a legend to being a fairytale.

If only the proof to the contrary wasn't locked in his top drawer…

Koichi made a noise of agreement and Koji resisted the urge to bury his face in his hands. He didn't think he wanted to see how the story came out under their tutelage. Or how Koichi would react if –

'You want my opinion of Kira? The…original Kira?'

Koichi nodded.

Koji closed his eyes. 'All I know is that he started off killing criminals and then skewered off. It makes me almost think of him as a child; the world is just too big to change like that and it's almost as if he's trying to justify…continuing.'

'Mmm-hmm.' The nonchalant agreement again. 'A holistic thinker then, but I can't help but think he may have been logically orientated underneath that.'

Koji swivelled around on his desk chair, glad that Ryuk was too busy watching the exchange to distract him. The conversation was unnerving enough, particularly considering _who_ it was Koichi was trying to profile against him.

Although he did recall Koichi informing him at some point that he was a reductionist thinker, so that was a blessing in disguise.

'What makes you say that?'

'I don't see any other reason why someone would write a name in there…and continue to write in such a widespread manner…' Koichi closed his eyes. 'Unless of course there was someone or something else influencing…like Shinigami…' His voice had taken on the quality it did while thinking out loud and the elder twin drifted off with thoughts, carrying them away to note and expand upon.

Ryuk cackled after his departure. 'He hit the button on the nose. Your brother's a smart one.'

Koji just watched after him.

'How much more do you think he knew but didn't tell?'

That was a dangerous thought. And he was already in a dangerous game as it was.

'You know, the only reason the original Kira didn't write his sister's name in the Death Note was because it would have exposed him.'

Koji's blood chilled at that. _Could it really come to..?_

He shook his head. _No. That won't happen._

He took a pen from the cap holder and uncapped it, sticking the tip in his mouth. Unhygienic, but it was a habit when he was thinking deeply. His homework was still spread out on the desk; the Death Note was still locked beneath. His calendar grinned from the computer screen – when the figured out what Takuya had done with that smiley face would be the first thing to go – and beneath it, the time.

A far cry from thirteen days. He had to wonder if there was a point to that rule; flies collected where flesh was laid after all, and once one domino fell the rest followed.

Should it be so simple? Writing names? _Killing_? Part of him was terrified; it was all going to catch up to him. He knew it. He should never have picked that damn book up in the first place.

But the rest of him was self-preservant. He had to keep going. And the knowledge of being boxed in told him he had to expand his area.

To people he didn't know…

Maybe the original Kira's idea wasn't as childish as he had originally thought. Maybe that justification, that aim, had come about through different means.

'And in tomorrow's news, serial murderer…'

People had to die for others to live. And those people _did_ deserve to die.


	3. 11-15

**A/N: **And Near makes his appearance. As does Kousei…who took on a larger role than I originally meant him to. I also got the feeling from the anime that Near is quite arrogant (most of what he explained seemed to be for others' benefits), and like L, had an intellectual rival to keep him closer to earth. With Mello dead thanks to Light, Near is now lacking that so don't take everything he says at face value. He also looks up to the original L, like in the case with C-Kira (he was acting how he expected the original L to act).

This chapter is also for the 5,10,20,50,70,100 fandom challenge to cover fandom 20 (Death Note).

* * *

**_Blank Note_**

* * *

**11. Glasses**

'Well,' Near said, slowly stirring a spoon of sugar into his milk. 'This is interesting.'

The rest of the surviving members of the SPK weren't as calm.

'Kira must have escaped somehow!' Stephan exclaimed, remembering the risks and losses they had taken to catch him the first time.

'No,' the 3rd L responded. 'I believe we have already been over this, but I'll explain again. The original Kira, Light Yagami, was man quite confident in both his intellect and his definition of justice. Indeed, he believed Kira_was_ justice and most of his actions centred around upholding that belief and carrying out actions to further benefit it. Killing criminals is one example; killing those who got too close to his trial is another. Therefore if we were dealing with this Kira again, the first thing he would do is eliminate those who know his true identity.' He took a sip of his artificially sweetened beverage. 'After that, it wouldn't be difficult for a person with his genius and ruthlessness to track down all existing records that would incriminate him and dispose of them, thus leaving him safely anonymous before he makes his next move.'

'You make it sound as though it was a mistake…'

Near held up a hand. 'No,' he said evenly. 'We were and still are quite sure that Light Yagami is dead, and so are all others save us and the remaining Task Force members who came into contact with the Death Note.' He frowned a little. 'It is not impossible that Light Yagami had a back-up plan that would see the return of Kira to our civilisation, however I believe he was confident that he would reign victorious and did not think to make additional plans should he happen to die. Also, if that were the case, then the MO of our current victims would show a closer correlation to Kira and his ideals; rather, it seems to me this new Kira is simply somebody who has the Death Note, has used it once without believing it, and is now trying to cover it up.'

'By killing other people.' The blonde, Halle, frowned. 'In a twisted way, it makes sense, using a river to cover a few drops. It seems like a child's mistake, for an adult knows it is futile.'

'Indeed.' Near reached towards the second glass, the steel spoon tapping it and letting the tune ring before fading into the air. He tapped it a few more times contemplatively, before adding two spoons of sugar into the contents and slowly stirring. 'I wonder which is more dangerous: someone who does not see his way or one who sees it too clearly?' He let a slow smile grace his face. 'I haven't had an interesting case like this in a while.'

* * *

**12. Delete**

'What in the world am I doing?' Kouji muttered to himself. The Death Note was weighing on every corner of his mind, and everywhere he went he saw possibilities for using it. Luckily, for the most part, the more reasonable voice in his mind yelled itself hoarse to remind him how morally wrong it all was, but that had the down-side in bringing about a new wave of head-vs-heart debates.

As a result, everybody in the house noted his distracted behaviour, and while Kouichi didn't comment on it (except apparently giving up the presumption that the younger twin was coming down with a fever), his father and stepmother demonstrated their concerns.

He brushed them, but it was near impossible to convince parents that one was "all right".

Still, he threw the Death Note at Ryuk for his suggestion. And then hurriedly hid it under the bed when his father came in to see what the matter was.

The matter, of course, was the Death Note. Or more importantly, the power it possessed and the paranoia it bred.

Because could he really kill his parents if it came to that as Ryuk said?

The previous Kira had, after all, led his father to his death and shown no remorse for it.

* * *

**13. Phone**

Kousei frowned at the phone, although it was hardly the instrument's fault that his vacation had been rescheduled again.

'Isn't there anyone else available?' he asked.

'I'm afraid not,' came the smooth voice from the other line. 'You've been working as the prosecution for the NPA, and particularly for our subdivision. And L's not really someone you can say no to.'

'True enough,' Kousei sighed. 'Is this about the recent murders Chief?'

'Yes it is,' Aizawa said regretfully. 'Naturally, I can't disclose any details until you meet with us tomorrow. L will be sending a representative.'

'In person?

That demonstrated the seriousness of the case, which honestly baffled the lawyer as serial killers weren't unusual in Tokyo. What was unusual of course was the rumours surrounding their MO, but shouldn't it be natural to expect others to use Kira's killing methods once discovered.

He had a feeling he was going to suddenly find out a lot more about the original Kira than he would like.

* * *

**14. Replace**

Aizawa still felt uncomfortable in the Chief's chair; to him, it was always Soichiro Yagami's. The man was however dead and buried and had been so for many years, so the thought was purely sentimental. Still, it was easy to feel insecure in the role with another Kira on the loose.

Especially since this Kira was very different to the one they had known, if L's assumption was correct. And it probably was, for hadn't the first L been right as to Kira's identity, and hadn't they all payed the price for doubting him?

But when the symbol "L" appeared on the screen, he pushed those doubts aside.

* * *

**15. Quit**

Kousei had never thought being a lawyer could be so dangerous, but he was starting to rethink his choice of profession as the former CIA and SPK agent handed him a new ID.

'But - but this is illegal,' he protested.

'It's necessary,' the young albino man who had introduced himself as the new L cut in, before anyone else could comment. 'Kira's method of killing involves a face and a name, and in this case we can be fairy certain he has no current ties to the police. This is, therefore, a fairly effective means to protect the identities of my team, the NPA and any outside assistors...unless Kira is known to one of you. And I would not honestly be surprised if that were the case.'

They all knew better than to protest; it was, after all, what had happened the last time.

'Although,' L continued. 'We will need to establish a relationship of trust to be able to apprehend this new killer.'

Kousei couldn't help but notice that, being one of the few faces in the room that weren't involved in the hunt for the original killer (there were also a few more recent NPA members), a lot of this scrutiny was on him.


	4. 16-20

**A/N:  
**Enjoy.

* * *

**_Blank Note_**

* * *

**16. Hate**

Regret was truly a horrible thing, Koji thought. And he thought Fate was pretty horrible too, giving him this particular question to write about. Surely, out of that pool of 15 questions for 40 odd students, there must have been at least one that wouldn't bring that _book_ back to mind.

And that thought immediately made him look to the drawer he had locked it in.

For some reason, Ryuk found it extremely funny, though he refused to tell. Koji had eventually asked his brother, trying to disguise it as interest in the project (which admittedly he was interested in – because who got, of all the famous dead people in the world, Kira as their research topic?). Kira who the police had tried to make the public forget about. Kira who'd changed the world so drastically it had only recently gone back to how it had been before the five year reign had begun.

He hated that Death Note. He hated picking it up, and using it, thinking it was a hoax. He hated how easily he had been trapped, until he had managed to wrench himself away from the never ending cycle and get rid of the Note.

And he hated how weak he was, leaving it where he could reach it all too easily…

But he couldn't destroy it. A part of him wouldn't let.

* * *

**17. December**

His brother would be going back to their mother in the coming holidays, and Koji found himself relieved for the distraction. Winter wasn't hectic by any means, but they could call each other every day, and he would be able to visit ever other weekend – something that was sadly restricted when both twins were living in the same house for weeks on end. It wasn't as though he wouldn't miss his brother – he would – but surely there was nothing stronger than their bond.

And he found he actually had managed to forget about the Death Note, and even Ryuk had slunk of somewhere temporarily – until their father dropped the bombshell on their living room carpet.

'I've been assigned to the Kira case.'

Koji could swear his heart had stopped beating at that moment. The world spun dizzily around – as it sometimes did when he pushed himself too hard at whatever sport he happened to be taking at that time. No-one was looking at him though and he was guiltily glad; he took the opportunity to collect himself before anything could slip from his body language.

He couldn't help but look around quickly. His father didn't look any different, except more stressed. The briefcase looked about the same. So did his step-mother's flower pots and the magazines in a neat pile and dozen or so other ornaments…

But he was sure he remembered Koichi mentioning (thanks to Teruo's information-gathering) something about cameras in the last Kira investigation, over a hundred hidden all over the houses of possible suspects so there wasn't even a moment's peace…

A part of him pointed out that it could very well end this debacle, snatching the situation right out of his hands. Because his silence had already proved he couldn't do that very thing himself.

* * *

**18. Confess**

Kousei wasn't entirely unsurprised by his family's reaction to his confession (it had outdated the period in which it could be considered "news"); practically the whole world was familiar with the first Kira after all, even if the new one seemed to be far more…restrained, for lack of a better term. 'More an ordinary child,' was the way the third L put it. 'More sporadic, but on the whole less dangerous.'

If Kousei didn't know better (and he wasn't sure he did, honestly), he would say L was disappointed. After all, as he had explained to Matsuda's comment at a later stage, sporadic did not mean unpredictable, and the average human was easier to pre-empt and out-play than a genius who always thought at least three steps ahead. Less casualties too, because it seemed the deaths were only taking place ever once per thirteen days…something that baffled those who had been on the investigation team concerning said original Kira. Perhaps it was an inside joke, because he had not been informed as to the punch line, although it had appeared for a moment that Matsuda would take pity on him. He probably would have, if Chief Aizawa hadn't sent forth a glare that could shrivel up a plump tabby cat.

He didn't like the feeling of walking half-blind, but his cases tended to fall to the side of serial murders and psychotic criminals, something his younger son did not sympathise with, his new wife (and ex-) disapproved and worried about, and his elder son…well, Kousei wasn't sure when he transitioned between disturbingly curious, somewhat frightened or pitying. It didn't help that the pair didn't exactly talk, but Koichi talked when he wanted to and evidently he didn't want to talk to him…even if he didn't seem to have a problem listening to him talk.

To be honest, both his sons muddled him up and it always came down to him not being able to spend as much time as he would like with them.

But every time, he found something he just couldn't leave behind.

* * *

**19. Room**

Ryuk was back. Chuckling. That _maddening_ laugh.

'All you have to do is give up ownership of the book and get rid of it,' he pointed out, the famous shark grin snaking across his rotten features.

'And then you'll kill me,' Koji deadpanned, frowning at the desk in his bedroom even as the trains in his mind ran on multiple tracks, tripping themselves up in their haste.

For some reason, that set the Shinigami off again.

'Hyuk, hyuk, hyuk.'

Scowling heavily, he threw himself off his chair. The more time he spent out of his room, the better.

Sad thing was, Ryuk had a habit of following him, begging for apples. And he would steal them from family members if he didn't get them from him.

* * *

**20. Denial**

'Is something the matter, Koji?' Satomi asked gently, cracking open the door

'No,' Koji snapped, more rudely than he meant to, but seemed to always feel like he was holding onto thousands of little scraps of paper that constituted his mind…or his soul.

'You…' The door inched open a little more. 'You've been acting very…distant lately. Even from your friends, and well…'

It was true; he'd been turning down opportunities to invite them over whenever possible and declined almost every opportunity to go to one of their houses, leaving parks and the likes as the only option. Sadly, the weather was drawing dismal, so there were less opportunities to hang out outdoors – and the claustrophobic excuse was knocking out movies and fast food lunches as well.

Though there was something prickly about being shut up in rooms. Funny how he spent so much time in his own one, the worst of them all.

'It's fine.' Koji made an extra effort to make his voice sound softer. His step-mother had sounded a little hurt, but still she was worried about him. 'The weather, and school's cracking down towards the end of semester.'

'That it is.' Prompted by the longer and more amiable sentence, Satomi nudged the door fully open and brought her tray in. 'I just finished baking some apple pie, so I've brought a slice with yesterday's leftover cookies. I'll just leave it here.' She was careful to put it away from the doorframe, though it was the elder twin with a tendency not to notice and accidentally knock it down the stairs.

She paused before pulling the door closed again. She didn't ask 'are you sure you're alright' since she knew she would only get a snappy answer in return. But she did throw in an extra tidbit. 'Your father's worried about you, you know. He'd come up and talk to you himself…but you know how he is.'

Koji did know, having lived alone with his father for six years.

'Though you really should talk to him. And your brother.'

That was more of a surprise.

'I think I might have caught him staring at you…though I doubt he'll admit it.'

_Or come out and just say what he's thinking if it's people related,_ Koji thought to himself, thinking how ironic it was that Koichi had no problem when it was characters instead of humans in real life.


	5. 21-25

**A/N: **Halfway mark. And one of my favourite self-quotes in here too. :) Enjoy.

* * *

**_Blank Note_**

* * *

**21. Stare**

Koichi was staring at him again, and while Koji was glad that his elder twin was not more forthcoming with his curiosity, it was very unnerving to be the subject of discreet scrutiny. He could tell his parents were disappointed though; Satomi got a little flustered when they were both in the same room together and doing nothing out of the ordinary. That was usually Koichi sketching some scene or character or storyboard and Koji doing his math or science homework…and occasionally their father reading the newspaper of reading notes on a case.

Satomi would sometimes fire questions at them, if only to fill up the empty space. It was quite obvious that none of them truly enjoyed the silence, and even Koji had to admit that was true. He knew his brother's reasons too, even if they were too confusing to put into words. Or any words other than Koichi's easily misunderstood ones.

_ 'Don't you know? Everyone has a certain amount of words they can speak before they die. A certain amount of breaths they can take. A certain amount of food they can eat...'_

The way Koichi said it, it was a simple fact of life. Somebody else could easily mistake it as suicidal tendencies, but there was no way their birthmother would have let Koichi out of her sight if that were the case. He was simply someone trying to listen to the world instead of talking over it, someone who chose to draw it instead of forgetting it. Somebody most people didn't seem to understand – though, given time, he was sure his friends would…

_Friends…_

He hadn't been a very good friend lately at all. But he was ashamed and couldn't face them. Nor could he face the curious stares of his brother or the worried ones of his father. Otherwise he would have talked to one of them and unloaded his chest already.

And gotten rid of the demon behind him.

_'…a certain number of times the heart beats…'_

But that one was wrong. The Death Note, locked in his top drawer, proved it.

* * *

**22. Lost**

Kousei stared at the albino boy. 'Excuse me?' he said, thinking he had misunderstood.

The boy calmly stacked his playing blocks, and the older lawyer was once again forced to wonder just what sort of person the world's greatest detective was. The childish appearance certainly did not lead to trust, though the mature voice and detachment from content lead to a statement of his expertise if nothing else.

But still…

'I said I have put security cameras in several houses, including yours.'

Considering he had a wife, and some of those said houses had teenage daughters, he couldn't see how the most recent L managed to say that in such a casual tone.

Chief Aizawa apparently could, though he did add his two-cents in. 'I will never get used to that tone, Near.'

'I have asked you not to call me that,' L, or Near apparently, replied, though without malice in his tone. In fact, Kousei, who was quite good at picking up fluctuations in tone, could not detect a single change in the wavelengths his speech emanated. Almost like the monotone an electrogram gave off when someone's heart had stopped.

But all that was nothing more than a distraction.

'I have a wife,' Kousei managed without spluttering, though it was a difficult thing. 'And people have daughters, you know.'

'I'm well aware of that, Mr Minamoto,' the young man said calmly. 'I assure you their privacy is being well respected. There is a woman on this task force after all.'

Of course. Halle Bullock. He had forgotten about her.

'And when married couples are engaging in certain…activities?' He didn't see a way out of this one.

'We are very thorough,' was the calm reply.

Kousei shook his head, not knowing whether he should be affronted or embarrassed. And how was he going to explain this to Satomi?

'And why my family?'

L looked at him over the top of his wall of blocks. 'You have two teenage sons, don't you?'

* * *

**23. Smile**

Takuya was grinning to himself as he walked up the driveway of the Minamoto house. He had finally come up with a foolproof way of breaking Koji out of whatever funk he had planted himself in. The prank war was on.

Satomi let him in, no problem, although she seemed to have caught on to his general plan because she added, in a conspiring whisper, that the second stair from the top creaked and that Koji tended to leave his window open at nights.

The second piece of information was filed away for letter, but Takuya was extra careful climbing to the second storey for the first time. He knew where the twins' rooms were – Koji had pointed them out as being on either end of the second floor, with his one almost at the top step and Koichi's as far away as possible.

He cracked the door open slowly. Yep, Koji was still fast asleep.

Grinning, Takuya slanted the door with his knee, both hands carefully managing the small bowl of water in his hand.

* * *

**24. Need**

'I need an explanation,' Kousei said with a frown. 'Why are the video cameras necessary? And without permission no less?'

'L is above the police,' the albino said carelessly, 'and in any case, Aizawa gave his permission.'

Kousei gave the Chief of Police an odd look, and the other man helplessly shrugged. "What can you do?" the shrug seemed to say.

What indeed? L didn't exactly need anyone's permission to do his own thing.

'And to answer your question Mr Minamoto…' L sounded almost as if he was doing Kousei a favour, and the man found he really didn't like that attitude. He would have to tolerate it though; they were trying to find a serial killer after all. 'I believe this new Kira to be a bit younger than the original. Junior high school age.'

L didn't have to say that Kousei had two sons in that age bracket. And after a little more explanation, he had to admit it made sense as well. Not that he had to like the idea.

* * *

**25. Yes**

Takuya could have cheered, but that would have ruined the whole effect. Or…it wouldn't have, as the hand in the water prank had worked like a charm, but if Koji spotted him straight away the after-effects wouldn't be quite as savoury.

So he tiptoed away, clearing the threshold and shutting the door behind him. Downstairs was slightly noisy; it seemed Satomi was cooking pancakes – and if it was the pancakes she had promised the last time he had visited, Takuya was definitely not going to disturb her. Things tended to go haywire when he was in the kitchen.

He wondered if Koichi was awake then. He would hardly call the pair of them friends; the elder twin didn't seem particularly comfortable in their company when it was lacking Koji…and prone to leaving even when Koji was present. Still, Takuya was sure the other didn't _want_ the lack of company, so it didn't seem like all of a bad idea.

Except the other was awake and hard at work at his desk, so Takuya's shadow creeping up made him scream in surprise…and wake up his brother.

Well, at least the joke part went well, and Takuya had to admit that he knew a lot more about Koichi from that little incident. As well as the fact that he shouldn't try to sneak up on him.

He got to see the drawings though, far better than anything he would be able to produce and definitely worthy of being published one day, and that step was well worth the bruise he had to carry home.


	6. 26-30

**A/N: **Now I really need to move the events along.

At this stage, I always start worrying whether or not it'll fit. It fit last time though, so hopefully this time too…

* * *

**_Blank Note_**

* * *

**26. Bend**

Koji was envisioning his so-called best friend broken into several bite-sized pieces.

Sadly, Takuya would more likely bend than snap; he was just that kind of person. Bantering with him often led to a wounded pride on his own part, and even if he was better at martial arts (having some professional experience under his belt, unlike the brunet), the puppy-dog eyes managed to get him every time.

That didn't stop him from whacking Takuya on the head when he found his hand and pants wet and his best friend in his brother's room.

It only clicked after that that Takuya was in Koichi's room with Koichi…and both of them were alive.

'What is going on up there?!' Satomi's voice – sounding entirely too amused, though also a little _con_fused – floated up the stairs.

Koichi had, with a small flush on his cheeks, turned back to his drawing.

Takuya, naturally, peeked over his shoulder. 'That's so cool,' he exclaimed.

A little concerned now, Koji peeked as well. It wasn't the Ryuk look-alike…but it did appear to be a Shinigami.

'That's Sidoh.' Ryuk was laughing again, and Koji hoped nothing showed of it in his body language.

'Is it some sort of a demon? No, Koji said you're working on the old Kira story, so it must be a Shinigami.' Takuya sounded very triumphant.

Koichi, without missing a beat with his drawing, replied much the same as Ryuk…without the maniacal laughter.

* * *

**27. Like**

'Sidoh,' Takuya repeated out loud. 'Interesting name, but I don't remember him in the news reports.'

'Shinigami were only mentioned in one report,' Koji pointed out, relieved for the safe water but annoyed they had come back to the topic so quickly. Takuya's distraction technique was failing fast…and he didn't even realise it.

Though it was still interesting how they were both still in the room.

'You're supposed to be immune to Takuya's charm,' he complained out loud.

Koichi, still busy trying to get his thoughts onto paper, ignored him. And fair enough, Koji mused too. It wasn't as though he had said anything reply-worthy.

He wasn't sure Takuya's capacity four causing distractions was a good idea though…but Koichi, after the initial surprise, didn't seem to particularly mind his presence…

He'd ask him later.

Actually, he wouldn't. No doubt that would turn into a cross-examination of himself, and that was something he would like to avoid at all costs.

'Sidoh said the thirteen day rule is fake,' Koichi suddenly said. At Takuya's bemused expression, Koichi continued: 'Kira's weapon: the Death Note.'

'As in a notebook that kills people? That's so…' Takuya struggled for the right word. 'Anti-climatic.'

Neither of them appeared to notice the shock in Koji's eyes, nor the cackling of Ryuk when he noted his leash had been frayed.

Koichi still seemed too preoccupied to explain further, eyes darting between the screens he had open on his laptop (courtesy of Teruo's research) and the pad in front of him (and probably inside his mind as well), so he just blindly leafed out the drawing of the inner cover of the Death Note for Takuya to take.

Accurate too, since there had been photos on the police archive.

'Any human whose name is written in this notebook shall die,' Takuya read aloud. 'Man, no wonder this wasn't released to the public. Who'd believe it?'

He sounded like he did though, and that confused both twins…even if they were both absorbed in other matters.

* * *

**28. Mistake**

Koji couldn't believe what he had just heard.

_The thirteen day rule's a fake!_

It was just – it was just –

'Well,' Ryuk commented from behind him. 'I guess that part of the game's up.'

Unfortunately, Koichi and Takuya were more than in hearing shot, and Koji could say nothing to the Shinigami.

And Takuya was _still_ talking. In fact, he seemed to enjoy the fact that Koichi only gave the bare minimum answers and didn't interrupt.

Except it was driving him crazy, and Koji gave in and dragged Takuya down the stairs.

'Hey,' the brunet exclaimed.

'You're distracting Koichi,' was the excuse he gave, though it was probably not true. Koichi could probably have tuned their presence out if he wanted to; he did that a lot whenever their father was around…though he wondered how long it would take their father to realise it was the timing and not the presence that caused that.

Though if it weren't for his work…

'Hey, I didn't know you had work done on the ceiling,' Takuya said suddenly, looking up at the living room's ceiling.

'Huh – what?' That managed to effectively drag Koji from his thoughts. 'What are you talking about?'

'That little glint over there.'

They took a closer look, climbing over the sofa and onto the display cabinets.

That glint turned out to be a video camera.

'That new L's pretty slick, isn't he?' Ryuk cackled. 'Good thing; would've gotten boring otherwise.'

* * *

**29. Boundaries**

Cameras. There were video cameras everywhere. He'd checked his room and the bathroom afterwards, and they had cameras too.

Satomi, who had heard all the commotion in the living room – and even Koichi who had come downstairs for breakfast (apparently having finished transferring head-Sidoh onto paper) – had heard their surprise, and all of them were understandably uncomfortable with the idea.

Takuya blushed red at the thought of his little prank being broadcasted, and Koji could only thank the stars at the sympathetic look he got from his mother were because of said break.

It was making his skin crawl though. He didn't know _what_ he wanted. And Ryuk really was driving him crazy, because he couldn't even _think_ about what he wanted with the Shinigami over his shoulder at every turn.

He almost forgot his brother's remark about the thirteen day rule, until Takuya brought it up again.

Thirteen days. If you'd used the Death Note, you must kill again within thirteen days or die.

Except it wasn't true, and he had…

If those cameras – and his family and Takuya – weren't able to see him, he would have lost control already.

'Koji,' Satomi said worriedly to him, and he almost jumped. Luckily, the kendo practise managed to restrain him. 'You're looking a little pale. Maybe you should have a warm shower before changing out of your pyjamas.' After an awkward pause, she added: 'maybe the public baths then?'

'It's probably for Dad's work,' Koichi unexpectedly threw in. 'The last Kira investigation did the same.'

Satomi was frowning a little. 'If he knew about this, he'll be sleeping on the couch for the next month.'

'He can have my bed.' The elder twin was half-smiling.

'Oh no, he's going to deal with that bad back of his. And aren't you supposed to be in bed now?'

'Huh?' Takuya blinked at them. 'You're going to sleep now? So you stay up all night then? I do sometimes; the birds whistling at night is so cool to listen to, and the cars driving past…hey, Koji? Isn't this were you say I can't listen?'

Koji had taken the opportunity to escape to the showers. The steam would hide him anyway, and maybe the shower would help him think.

And stop him throwing up as well, because his stomach seemed keen on making him do so.

* * *

**30. Push**

Near bit his nails as he watched the video feed. While Stephen had concealed a smile when he saw the hand in the water prank, the albino's own expression hadn't changed in the least, carefully looking for any sign that could pick the new Kira from the crowd.

He found Kousei's sons to be a very interesting pair. The elder one knew too much about the Kira case for him to be comfortable with, but as _he_ hadn't obtained it through illegal means there was nothing to be done. Of course, he could try hacking into the other's computer, but this Teruo (who was doing the illegal work but hadn't exactly done anything detrimental to them and therefore could be noted for future references – as L was always looking for people under the table who could assist him) could easily just send them again.

And Near had to admit, he was finding the other's work fascinating. The Death Note was a simple matter; drawing from a series of pictures it wasn't hard to imagine someone with talent pulling off a reasonable replica. Even the image of Light Yagami was drawn from pictures that had existed over that time…though the end of insanity had not been documented but rather drawn with artistic licence.

No, what was surprising were the Shinigamis. And L's face.

The original L that was. All of them scarily accurate for someone who had never seen them before. Someone who had managed to infer the smallest details from writings and observations documented throughout the four years of Kira's reign and draw them into images that reflected them.

He wasn't sure whether he approved or not of the assignment; that information could be dangerous in the wrong hands, but it was also the perfect way to tell the public the truth without explicitly stating it. After all, fantasy was a role model based on the truth, and the school (whose uniform was hanging behind the door) was approved by the government, even if it worked outside the law.

He wondered if he should investigate the school further; there was a lot of potential there, almost like Wammy's house – which had been threaded after the original Kira had called upon their four best and killed three of them.

But there was no way that boy could be Kira. For one, he knew the thirteen day rule to be fake, and it was quite obvious the new Kira did not. Secondly, he didn't fit the profile Near had crafted in his head; he was an interesting figure, but certainly not an ordinary teen. He hardly interacted with people, and when he pushed boundaries he always caught someone by surprise.

Take the brunet friend of the younger twin. While he may have taken it in stride, both step-mother and younger brother had openly shown shock on their faces.

He looked back at the younger twin, who looked entirely too shocked at the information that the thirteen day rule was false. Entirely too tense for the uncomfortable position he was on…for no doubt the water had been cold, and by the looks of those pants, starched with sugar as well.

But still…

The new Kira obviously knew more about the original Kira than the general public did, but not as much as the police. Someone who only had access to partial information. Someone who had initially appeared to mimic the original Kira, before spreading out of control and then slipping into the thirteen day rhythm. Someone who obviously had found themselves stuck with the thirteen day rule…because the Death Note was really too addictive for someone with a mission of purifying the world like the original Kira.

Of course, if it hadn't been for that large beginning, they might have missed the signs…

He looked at the information about the younger twin. Not what he'd call "ordinary" either, but as he thought about it more, his definition of ordinary was not the one at test here. An accomplished martial artist for one thing. The lone-wolf sort of character, though he did appear to have a few close friends he was often seen around…when he wasn't alone. The frequency seemed to vary, almost like a bell curve hitting the bottom again…which coincided perfectly with the rise of the new Kira.

A disadvantage of being the popular guy at school, for facebook, tumblr and the likes were easily accessible for such information.

That boy was definitely too strained for being around a stepmother who'd been married to his father for three years, a brother who lived on and off with them and a best friend who'd already shown he'd made it past the stand-offish attitude exhibited to strangers.

Near removed his hand from his mouth. 'Tell Halle to remove the other cameras,' he said. 'I think we've found Kira, and this would be the perfect time for us to strike against him.'

If he was right – and he usually was; he was the 3rd L after all – then Kira would be unable to stop them, no matter how much he knew. Not at that moment anyway.

He almost felt sorry for the kid.


	7. 31-35

**A/N:** Koji never did give me the impression of being particularly good at hiding his feelings. A mask that never changes is only good when you can control it after all…

And I get the feeling I should have mentioned that earlier. Like in some other fic that's buried in my to-do list. ^^

And sorry for not posting. I totally forgot about these chapters sitting in my harddrive.

* * *

**_Blank Note_**

* * *

**31. Patience**

'Well, what are you waiting for then?'

Like Kousei, Aizawa could not bring himself to fully agree with L's – both the old and the new – methods. But he wasn't in a much better position to argue against it, particularly because of all he had experienced with the case against the original Kira.

L – the original L – had been right after all. About Light. About what none of them could own up to.

And it was different this time. The only one involved personally was Kousei Minamoto, and he was silently staring at the live video feed, of the side of his family he barely got to see.

Aizawa wasn't sure if he had even heard Near. Or L as he went by nowadays.

'Patience,' Near replied. 'I'm curious about something.'

He didn't say what though.

* * *

**32. Impulse**

Kousei stood abruptly. From the looks he had been receiving the past few minutes, he was sure the rest of the team were curious to his reaction. But while he may not have the experience of L, he had raised a child on his own for nine years and knew how to hide turmoil behind stoic masks.

And he had wondered where Koji had learnt it from.

Part of him was in denial. That was one of his children Near was talking about, and while both of them had their faults surely none of them would even think to kill someone else…

But when L said an "ordinary child", the rest of the team had come to understand what that meant. Someone who had innocently picked up the Death Note, unbelieving of its powers, and used it under the impression of freeing their minds from a hoax. The result was trying to hide, like a child that broke the vase and wrapped up its pieces before burying it at the back of the cupboard. An adult should have known better, but a young teen was probably still at that stage where hiding their mistakes was the first instinctual reaction.

And after watching the video feed, he also saw what L had seen. Maybe it was because he was their father, or maybe it was because of L's reputation, the almost surreal presence of knowing everything and never being wrong.

He felt, in that moment, that he had to get home. What he would do once he got there, he didn't know. But he had to leave; he had to see his family.

To see what had been right in front of his eyes, but he had been too caught up in his work to notice.

* * *

**33. Miles**

Kousei had left his keys in the drawer in his haste, but the walk was good for him. He wasn't whose actions would normally be considered rash, but he rarely found himself in situations where his own emotions as well as the lives of those around him were spiralling away from his control.

Sometimes, he seemed to forget his children were fourteen and not two years old, one talking far too eloquently for his age and the other barely managing full sentences at all. It was funny how that changed as they grew older; when he saw Koichi for the first time in nine years he found the other barely talked at all, and even less to him. Speaking to Tomoko later told him it was something that had started around the time of their divorce and continued as he tried and failed to fit into his new surroundings.

Later, when they'd worked out a joint custody where Koichi could happily attend the school of his dreams – and do the only thing he seemed to enjoy doing – Kousei thought their fragile relationship had grown even more distant. The truth was though, he, Kousei, simply didn't know how to talk to someone who didn't really answer back; he was a lawyer, asking questions and expecting answers.

* * *

**34. Link**

Koji wondered if he would be lucky enough to drown himself in the shower, then discarded the idea. It wasn't particularly morbid – hardly, with how his life had turned out the past few months – but the idea of dying somehow seemed…dead.

It was that damn thirteen day rule; it was seriously messing with his head. Why did Koichi have to go and tell him that?

Better yet, why couldn't he have mentioned it sooner? Or best, why didn't he tell him the Death Note was real and deadly before he picked up the stupid thing? Or why couldn't _he_ have just gotten rid of it before writing a name in a half-assed –

He bent down, emptying bile and yesterday's measly dinner (on his own head, as Satomi's cooking was as good as it always was) into the drain. The smell persisted for a few minutes later, even if the yellowy substance swirled down the drain.

And as the water fell painfully upon the back of his skull, he wondered if he was man enough to do something to fix things now.

Although no-one could bring back the dead, maybe if the Death Note was gone another Kira wouldn't rise again. It was the Note, after all, that was the tool.

* * *

**35. Remain**

The Death Note was gone!

So was Ryuk, but that was more a relief than anything else. Frustrated, Koji screamed from his throat and slammed his fists on the desk. His drawers were a mess, so it was obvious that Ryuk had nothing to do with it, but –

He sank into his desk chair, head in his hands. The want had been instinctual – he wondered if he could have actually gone through with it. And what would have happened anyway? After the Death Note was destroyed? Would he drop dead because Ryuk was pissed with him? Would he forget everything and be free? Would he be convicted anyway? Would he admit to everything he'd done and give himself up?

It didn't matter anyway; the Death Note was gone, and he didn't know how he should feel about it.

'Koji?' His stepmother; he ignored her.

She seemed to understand he couldn't talk though, and just gave him a firm hug.


	8. 36-40

**A/N:** You know, I think this is the first time I mentioned Koichi's full name in this fic. Yep, he's still Kimura…though it's a bit late for that, isn't it?

And I thought I'd finished posting. Apparently not. Sorry about that. :)

* * *

**_Blank Note_**

* * *

**36. Decide**

Near didn't often decide to personally involve himself in cases; in fact, the original Kira had been the first and the last, but he had to admit that the Death Note had always been something that had fascinated him. Ever since the one under their custody had vanished he had eagerly awaited the day it would return to Earth again.

And he had wondered what the person with the misfortunate to pick it up would do with the book.

He knew what he would have done, and sadly that first action seemed to be a common cause in the problems that arouse with the Death Note. Wonder as to its validity with a rational mind then write a name of someone he'd decided with a slightly emotional mind he could do without, then watch the Death Note turn him into a murderer. Add the thirteen day rule, he might have also killed again and again in the interest of self-preservation.

He had, though, the resources to test that rule, and it have only taken two or three bouts of thirteen days before it was obvious. He wondered why it was still there when they knew it to be fake…but, Near reasoned, it was probably in Ryuk's best interests. A motivation, or a trigger if one chose to think of it as such.

But he was curious about all things pertaining to the Death Note, and therefore he was not only curious as to the new Kira (who followed what an ordinary person would have done so thoroughly it was almost boring), but about things pertaining to the Death Note in general as well.

And that was why he decided to pay the Minamoto residence a visit himself…hopefully before the father got home. He wasn't looking for a chat, but something about the Note he may have missed, and there were two things in that house that would help him: the real thing, and the impression of an artist.

* * *

**37. Secret**

'I'm going for a walk,' Koichi said unexpectedly, and he had planned on doing exactly that until he bumped into a young albino man in the kitchen.

'Koichi Kimura?' Near asked, swirling a lock of hair.

The boy blinked in surprise and took a step back. Near retained his seat on the chair, rearranging the fruits in the basket as he hadn't brought his own things along.

'I was curious about something,' he continued in his usual monotone. 'What do you know about the Death Note?'

The other looked surprised at the question, but hid it well. 'If a parent gives a small child a gun and tell them it kills, they'll still play with it.'

'True enough,' Near assented. 'Children do have that sort of unexplainable trust.' He paused. 'And if you give a teenager the Death Note?'

'They will either try it or discard it.' Koichi, still in the doorway, frowned. 'I don't like your methods,' he said suddenly. 'Why are you here?'

'I take it introductions are unnecessary.' Near raised a hand to his lips, chewing lightly on the nail. 'Do you know my name?'

'Near.'

'My real name, I mean. The one I was born with?'

A pause, then: 'No.'

'No?' Near wasn't surprised; that information had never been put on computer, and he planned to keep it that way. The only people who knew of them were those who witnessed and survived the demise of Kira. 'I'm glad your illegal informant isn't that well informed then.'

'The title of L lies above the law.' The boy still seemed somewhat apprehensive, but now accusing as well. 'If you're wrong, who will correct you?'

'A fair question.' Near thought for a moment. 'I suppose I have to trust that to my men, with Mello gone.'

He raised his eyes, spotting Kousei standing there as well. It appeared though the son hadn't noticed the father.

'Do you know who the new Kira is?'

'No,' came the unhesitant reply.

'No?' A raised eyebrow. 'No evidence?'

'No.'

'Suspicion then?'

'A profile.' Koichi paused, then looked up, finally, directly into Near's eyes. 'It could have been anyone.'

Then he turned with what could have been a mumbled apology, almost walking into his father.

'Go for your walk,' he commanded gently. 'We'll all still be here when you get back.'

Koichi, now openly showing unsettledness, did exactly that.

* * *

**38. Force**

Koichi didn't often go for walks, even less so when the walk had no destination in mind, but it was still a good opportunity to clear his head. And, at that moment, his head really needed clearing.

Though he could have sworn his father looked as though he preferred the more grouchy version of himself –

He shook his head and continued walking; what his father wanted was something he didn't have to give.

He looked up as a human shaped shadow fell upon him suddenly. The shadow was quite quickly accompanied by a human form.

_Leapt out from the tree then._

He backed up apprehensively, straight into a warm body.

Apprehension turned into fear. He screamed, before being cut off by something wet. Something that snuck past his tongue and teeth and made him recoil, worming its way into his throat and his lungs…

_Chlorofoam…_he thought hazily, _or something similar…_

He sagged against his captor, who easily secured him.

_Why..?_

He might have realised exactly why if his head had been clearer. Though it probably wouldn't have helped his situation.

* * *

**39. Stay**

'You agree with your son.' Near removed the finger from his mouth, entertaining himself with his hair once more. 'Do not worry,' he added when silence was the answer he received. 'We are merely having a casual conversation…but on that topic, I wonder if you noticed your son was avoiding half my question.'

'It's not unusual.' Kousei, shaking his head, dropped into a kitchen chair. 'Koichi has a tendency to do that, and he's not usually much of a talker.'

'I didn't think so.' Near removed a banana from the bottom of the pile, watching the fruits tumble into his lap. 'But you agree with what he said.'

'…yes.'

'So does Aizawa.' The banana went back on the table, followed by four more. From Near, the words were not an accusation, but a simple statement of fact. 'Mr Minamoto, you know I will have to arrest your son. Perhaps both of them.'

'I know,' the man said heavily. 'I thought I might have been a bad father, but who can stop a _stupid book?!_' The last phrase was punctured by fists slamming onto the table, shaking the apples off the banana spread. Near simply put them back.

'Perhaps it's our fault for not releasing the truth to the public,' Near allowed. 'I wondered about that; I knew the Death Note would return, because we did not destroy it. And even if we did, the Shinigami realm surely consists more of a single Death Note.'

'Who would believe it?' Kousei said dryly.

'Yes, indeed. Funnily enough though, truth can be quite convincingly portrayed through fiction.'

'My son's manga project you mean.'

'Yes.' A pause. 'But that would bring a different host of problems.'

Silence came upon them thereafter.

'What will you do to someone whose only crime is being human?' Kousei eventually asked. It was disguised, but the desire was transparent.

'Not the death penalty if that is your concern.' Near's voice betrayed nothing. 'A lawyer of your calibre could easily counteract it.'

Kousei abruptly stood, managing to hide the flash of anger quite well…except Near was Near and observation was his specialty. 'I believe the rest of my family is upstairs.'

'I'll follow,' Near decided aloud, and naturally, Kousei could do nothing to make him stay away from them.

He didn't have to like it though.

'Give us a moment.' _At least_.

'Very well.' Near returned to his stack of fruit.

* * *

**40. Laugh**

Kousei knocked lightly, then went inside, reached out, and turned off the taps.

Koji, hair dripping wet but back mostly dry, turned to look at him. Wordlessly, the father draped the towel over the wet hair and rubbed gently.

It was calming, for the both of them. It settled Koji's stomach, because there was something in that firm repetitive motion that told him his father _knew_…

He wasn't naive to think he'd be able to fix everything. He was fourteen; in some aspects he was a child, but not in that.

But to think he could still be babied… His eyes brimmed with tears.

Kousei left the hair a moment, wrapping one of their guest robes around the other's frame.

'You were shivering,' he said quietly, when the boy tilted his head back to look at him.

Koji looked down again.

Kousei swallowed; this was a conversation he didn't know how to start.

Thankfully, Koji couldn't take the silence any longer.

'I'm sorry.' He made to throw his arms around his father, then cringed away instead. Kousei caught him.

'Are you afraid you've disappointed me?'

'That would be quite arrogant of me.' He chucked; a dry, humourless chuckle. His eyes were still hidden, and Kousei half-feared to turn them up and into the light.

Instead, he brought his son's body closer and embraced him tightly. 'I'm not the perfect father,' he confessed. 'Otherwise I would have realised many things before today. About you. About your brother. About Satomi…and about your mother as well.' And hopefully, it still wasn't too late; his youngest son was still in his arms. His elder was simply taking a walk; he'd be back soon. Satomi was at the shops; she'd be back soon as well. And Tomoko was in Kyoto, waiting for the holidays so she could see her children again.

Kousei took a deep breath, then continued. 'You're not the perfect son either. Neither is Kouichi. But…that's just the way things are. Just the way the world works.'

Koji shook more, the comfort of his father's embrace too much to bear. 'I wanted to –' he choked, 'but I didn't –'

Kousei wanted to say he knew; truly, he did, but he couldn't. That would have been a lie, so instead he chose the truth. 'I'm glad.'

And he carefully led the child in his arms to his bedroom.

They were in the hallway when they heard the scream from outside. And Near, deciding he had been more than generous, was at the foot of the stairs.


End file.
